infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: Legacy (Fanfiction)
Introduction This is the introduction section, where I will show you some characters that are in this fanfic. Sean Bridger Age: 17 Gender: Male Bio: A manga artist, free runner and fan of Delsin Rowe. 'Nuff said. Location: Seattle Oh, and he's an orphan. Never knew his parents. And then a bunch of characters from Second Son... yeah. Chapter 1 Another day, another donut." '' Sean thought to himself while eating breakfast. It was a usual school day, and his place was quiet, except for the TV. Seemed pretty normal. He didn't know today will change his life forever. '''After school...(Sean's POV) I was walking home when I saw it. There were people looking up at the rooftops and cheering. They were cheering for Delsin. In a burst of smoke, Delsin flew into the air, up into the sky, and dropped into one of the last DUP squads in Seattle. Even after that explosion, there was still a fleet of DUPs firing at him. The neon light on nearby buildings were attracted to his hand like a magnet, and he took off, running faster than lightning, bashing into DUP soldiers and knocking out every one of them. Suddenly, all the TVs and computers in the area were sucked of their power and flew to his hand like moths to a flame. A massive sword popped out of his hand like magic, and he was off knocking out DUPs, swinging like it was his last day on earth. But then, I saw it. There was a DUP holding a weird ball thing, heading straight for Delsin. No one else seemed to notice, they were all cheering for him. So I went for him, shouting:"Delsin, look out!" I hit the guy in the face, but not before he threw it at Delsin, and time seemed to slow down. I managed to push Delsin out of the way, but then the ball hit a canister, and this glowing blue liquid came out. Once the ball touched the liquid, there was an explosion and everything went black. END CHAPTER 1 'Chapter 2 ' "W-What the heck?" Sean thought to himself when he woke up. He found himself buried a pile of rocks. But as soon as he touched the rocks above him, in a flash of blue and white, the rock flew upwards. When he stood up, the place was deserted. He could barely remember what happened. But the massive DUP checkpoint that used to be here was decimated into rubble and debris. When he tried to walk, digital wings appeared from his back and threw him foward. "W-What the hell?!" he said. Sean's POV What the hell is going on?! I reached for my phone to call.. someone.I didn't really know who. But once I touched my phone, blue and white lights flew from my phone and into my hand. White and blue lights flashed on my cuts and they were gone in a instant. That's when I realized it. I have become a Conduit. END CHAPTER 2 Chapter 3 Sean's POV I managed to climb a building with my newfound powers and started jumping(the more suitable word would be flying, I guess)from building to building, heading to the Lantern District. I knew for a fact that one of Delsin's friends had a hideout there. It was pretty easy to find because occasionally, an angel would fly out of it. When I went in, I could here the clattering of keyboard keys. I saw this guy wearing a hoodie. I was right behind him and he didn't notice me, he was absorbed in his computer. "Hey." I said. He turned around in suprise, and asked me:"Uh.. Can I help you?" He was wearing glasses, and had a Heaven's Hellfire T-shirt. "Um.. Do you know where's Delsin? I need his help." I said. "Yeah, sure. But uh... Who are you?", he asked, as he took out his cell phone. "I'm Sean. Nice to meet you." I said. "Yeah, hi, I'm Eugene Sims. Oh hey, Delsin?" He said into his phone."There's this kid, Sean, says he needs your help. Yup. Okay, I'll tell him. Okay, bye."He put down his phone."He said he'll meet you at Sundial Park. But why do you even need his help? The DUPs are almost out of Seattle."He asked. "Because uh.. Well it's a long story." I told him. "Well, good luck slaying that level 14 Necromancer." I said as I left. END CHAPTER 3 Chapter 4 Sean's POV I struggled to control my new powers as I made my way to Sundial Park. As I got nearer, I saw Delsin tagging a wall. "Delsin." I said. He turned around, but once he saw me he was shocked. "Whatss wrong?" I asked. He put down his spray can."You-you're that kid. You- didn't you die?" What? Then for the first time WILL CONTINUE LATER. BRB.